Illusive Possession
by Karen7
Summary: Love equals to possession. When it becomes too twisted, it is turned into utter madness. LuciusSeverus


Title: Illusive Possession  
Author: Karen  
Main Paring: Lucius/Severus   
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot.  
Warning: Slash, incest, implied child prostitution. Very twisted Lucius. You are warned!  
Note: This fic is inspired by Khirsah's Corpus Delicti, whose writing is about 100 times better than mine. If you have not read Corpus Delicti yet, please do so. Otherwise you do not know what you are missing.  
Summary: Love equals to possession. When it becomes too twisted, it is turned into utter madness.

I loved you, Severus, my dear little bother.

Yes, mine and mine only.

I loved the sense of forbiddance between the two of us and the fact that there was nothing that could stop us. I loved the way your name rolled around my tongue, like the sweetest honey. I loved the way you carried yourself, the beautiful, gracious long lanky limbs. I loved the way you moaned in pleasure underneath me, the way you grasped my shoulders at that exact moment, like a drowning child desperately holding to the last hope of salvation, the usual vacant look replaced by passion.

You were so many things to me. My illegitimate brother. My only friend. My silent companion. My loyal servant. My unwilling toy. You were so many things to me. And yet, I did not really possess you, after all these years.

You were no more than a bitter product of Father's unlawful union with another woman. You were merely pale silhouettes in the house. You were just a presence to be derided for your humble origin. Too humble to bear the name of noble Malfoy. Of course, they would never openly humiliate you, since they had learnt to be well mannered for their entire pity existences to hold up their name. But, sometimes, the cold treatment was enough to undignified you beyond the power of any words or violence.

Only I truly loved you. 

Only I truly wanted you.

I knew what kind of life you had had as an eight-years-old in Knockturn Alley prior to coming to the Malfoy Manor. After all, there were sacrifices to be made in order to survive. In a sense, you were a Slytherine to an end. But I hated the way you never refused their advances. Even now. These people, who were disgusted by you were also fascinated by your youth beauty. My own brothers, Father's associates and Father himself. 

You never ever refused their touches, their lustful kisses. You lay underneath them submissively, the same way you me. Maybe you were foreign to the word 'no'.

I hated to see you like this. Like any good little whore, offering your body in exchange for food in your stomach, a robe to cover yourself, a roof over your head.

I hated to see you being torn apart again and again. I hated to see you going through life with that vacant, distant look in your raven black eyes.

Like a lifeless puppet.

I so desperately wanted to protect your torn innocence, protect you from the darkness within yourself.

I wanted to show you sex could be painless. I wanted to see you smiling with true happiness, instead of that forever coldness that haunted your beautiful features. I wanted you to tell me you loved me under your own free will.

So I taught you how to say 'no'. I told you I would never defy your wish. And I froze when I heard it directing to me…….

"No…… no… more… please……Master Malfoy……"

The words that would forever haunt me day and night until the moment I took my last breath.

I laughed.

Like a mad man.

I did not know how it started.

By the time I regained my control, you were a bloody pile on the floor. You submitted to my anger in the usual passive manner. It was such a beautiful sight. Crimson liquid traced a most beautiful and erotic pattern on your pale skin. Your raven black eyes half-closed in extreme pain. The vacant look was long gone. It was replaced by agony.

So lovely.

All mine.

I had never been so turned on that day.

It was then, my obsession took a sharp term.

I enjoyed hurting you, to see you bleed. I enjoyed the way a knife could slice through your pale flesh. The way blood graced down your throat, your collarbone, your nipple, your thigh…… I enjoyed licking away every precious drop. Your blood tasted so thick and sweet in my mouth. It had such aphrodisiac property.

I enjoyed burying myself in your tight body in vicious strokes. I enjoyed the way hearing you crying out in both pain and pleasure. I enjoyed the way you resented yourself afterward, resenting yourself for responding to this unwillingly, loosing the little control you had left with your life.

These were the moments I marked you as my property. The moment I truly possessed you.

All mine. 

Your sweetness.

Your hatred.

Your agony. 

Your fear.

Your self loath.

All mine.

I was the first one to break your emotionless façade. I broke you defensive shell and marked your once pure soul with my sinful acts.

So you tried to break away from my possessive hands. You tried to stop washing your hair. You tried to stop eating. You tried so hard to make yourself as unappealing as possible by making yourself greasy, filthy and unattractive.

I only laughed at your pitiful, futile attempts by burying myself in your long raven black hair and telling you that you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

So you ran away.

Like a hopeless child.

Trying to find a temporary refuge to hide away from my attention.

Hoping time would diminish any desire I had ever possessed for you.

You joined the Death Eaters. Once again hiding yourself under a cold mask by believing the dark lord was your source of security and sanctuary.

I only laughed more.

You were a little fool, my dear brother.

So I also joint the rank, with only one condition.

I wanted my possession back. 

I saw you fell down to the cold wet earth as if your legs had gone weak. You shivered as you tried to make yourself as small as possible to hide from my sight.

The dark lord only laughed. 

I did too.

As the hot iron made contact with my forearm, I smiled ferociously. The pain was almost overwhelming as my soul was forever branded by darkness.

And yet.

I could only feel the sense of triumph swirled in my soul as I watched your spirit being shattered totally.

Mine.

All mine. 

You were mine, my love.

My dear Severus.

May we be together in hell.

The End


End file.
